Notice Number (NOT-OD-09-058) and Notice Title: NIH Announces the Availability of Recovery Act Funds for Competitive Revision Applications in the Project Summary/Abstract Component of the application. This revision to the UCSF Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC) Data Management and Statistics (DMS) core proposes accelerated development of comprehensive data management for the neuropathology core to support tissue acquisition, dissection, banking, diagnostic, experimental, and resource sharing activities. The second aim, and ultimate goal, of this revision is to share the UCSF ADRC data management infrastructure with other Alzheimer's Disease Centers (ADCs). This revision proposes a supplemental and accelerated scope of work relative to our current DMS core aims. First, we propose the extension of LAVA to directly integrate and manage the laboratory-based activities of our neuropathology core. In the original application, we described the current neuropathology core integration with LAVA as supporting the core activities that are most similar to the clinical core workflows for recruitment and assessment. Our second aim for this revision supports the sharing of the LAVA data management infrastructure with other ADCs. Our work with UC Davis (UCD) is well underway with a demonstration UDS data collection and submission system in place. This revision will provide critical funding to support conversion of the UCD ADC data management systems and procedures to LAVA, and will enable UCSF to provide technical support, documentation, and training to all ADCs implementing LAVA. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This revision will result in novel neuropathology data management infrastructure and will support work towards collaborative development of a common data management platform for ADCs.